


Dizzy

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Drabbles, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. NeAllen centric.
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell/Allen Walker
Kudos: 8





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts from tumblr! Please enjoy! 
> 
> Content Warnings: NSFW; This is Past!Allen x Neah. 
> 
> Prompt: “Shut up and kiss me already!”

There were probably better places to fuck than the backseat of Cross’ beat-up Chevy, but in the moment, Neah wasn’t all that picky. The windows fogged up—cool glass unable to hide the steamy activities occurring inside. They only had a short while to fool around before his brother and Cross came back, so they had to make every second count.

“Ouch—you’re pinching me,” Allen groaned, shifting under Neah as he pushed back his long brown hair. Even his glasses were fogging up from the ambient heat, forcing him to remove them to see anything at all.

“Well, stop moving so much,” Neah snapped back, his hands working the button and zipper of Allen’s jeans.

“I _can_ _’t_ move—you’re the one on top of me, remember?” Allen leaned back against the seat as Neah sat in his lap, still fumbling with his pants.

With a roll of his eyes, Neah finally worked Allen’s pants open and started in on his own. “Shut up and kiss me already! We don’t have time to argue.”

“Romantic, Neah. Really puts me in the mood.” Sarcasm was heavy in Allen’s voice, but he did as asked and pulled Neah in for a deep kiss, his tongue pushing past his lips without a second thought. Neah moaned into it, hands working faster to free himself so they could get down to business.

Working blind, Neah pulled his cock from his pants, the cool night air biting his sensitive skin. A whine crawled up his throat as he pulled out Allen’s dick with his own and palmed them together.

Allen’s shoulders hitched as he gripped Neah’s sides tighter. His hips jerked upward at the touch and a fresh groan rumbled in his throat. Neah smirked into their kiss, pleased with the reaction, and wrapped his hand fully around their stiff lengths. The hard flesh rubbed together as he stroked them in tandem, working them up with quick, rough strokes.

Pulling back from the kiss, Allen rested his head against Neah’s shoulder and gasped. “Fuck, you’re going too fast. Slow down.”

Neah didn’t stop. “You wanna take it slow and get interrupted when Mana and Cross come back? Be my guest.”

Allen sighed, but didn’t argue again. Instead, he pressed his face into the crook of Neah’s neck and let him continue working their cocks together at a frantic pace. It was sloppy and rushed, but it did the trick.

As the minutes ticked by, pleasure coiled in Neah’s guts like snakes squeezing the life from their prey. He pumped his fist faster, thumb brushing over their tips and smearing precum along the slits over and over with each pass. His hips bucked from the friction, rocking against Allen’s with untethered need.

“A-Almost there,” he mumbled into Allen’s ear between heavy breaths. “You?”

Allen nodded, swallowing against the heat building in his abdomen. “Yeah—close,” he stuttered out, fingernails digging into Neah’s back as he pulled him closer. “Keep going.”

Neah continued, as if anything could stop him now that they were both so close to completion. He bit his lip, breath erratic as the muscles in his arm burned from the exertion. But it didn’t matter, not when every jerk of his wrist made them both feel _so good_.

Then, he felt Allen’s body stiffen under him and heard the familiar pitchy whine spill off his tongue. “Neah—I’m _coming_ —I’m—”

Before Allen could finish his sentence, he came between them like a bottle of warm champagne, cum oozing down Neah’s hand and their still joined cocks. His guttural moan and the slick heat of his seed pushed Neah over the edge not a second later. Neah choked on a groan, pumping their cocks faster as he spilled his load as well. When all was said and done, there was a mess of white between them and the air had grown humid with their heavy breaths.

“Please tell me you have something to clean this up with,” Allen whispered, simultaneously disgusted and impressed with the mess they’d just made.

Neah blanked as he stared down at the mess on his hand and stomach. “Uh… Whoops.”

Allen sighed, his head rolling back onto the seat. “You fucking idiot.”


End file.
